


请尽情地侵犯我

by KUROTSUKI_OD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROTSUKI_OD/pseuds/KUROTSUKI_OD
Kudos: 14





	请尽情地侵犯我

请尽情地侵犯我。  
月岛萤知道现在的自己有这样一个冲动的想法。同时他也清楚，这个冲动的想法是可以完完整整地暴露给同样冲动的自家恋人看的。所以当踏入黑尾铁朗的家门时，门都还未合上，月岛萤就先主动地轻啄了一下黑尾铁朗的唇，然后自己伸手将门带上，没穿好的外套也落到了地上。  
他并不担心在他们家对面的住客会看到。他知道黑尾铁朗出门前都会好好地将家里的窗户关好，拉上窗帘——这在今天看来是一个相当正确的习惯。  
黑尾铁朗在月岛萤关门的时候是愣住的。但是当门关上后，他就笑了，但还是立刻就把小乌鸦压在了门上开始黏腻地接吻，手也极度不安分地往月岛萤的运动裤里伸。另一只手则拽着月岛萤带着自己指印的手腕自己这边拉。  
月岛萤一手捧住黑尾铁朗的脸，一手得到暗示后很自觉地勾开裤扣伸进了黑尾铁朗的内裤中开始用对方一直以来都感到最舒适的方式抚弄着。  
“月月今天好自觉啊——”黑尾铁朗虽然用着似乎很平和的语气，可是摩擦月岛萤性器的力度可一点都不轻，咬着恋人的嘴唇时用的力度也不轻，惹得月岛萤吃痛地叫了一声。  
“行了，占有欲极强的猫科，我还不懂你。”月岛萤掐了掐黑尾铁朗的脸，将手抽回来不干了，“但是至少进去，门口会——”  
“那就让隔壁听到好了。”被不满的猫科动物一口咬在脖子上，但随即就变成像小孩子磨牙一般缓慢地摩擦。  
而月岛萤还没从这份亲昵中反应过来，就被黑尾铁朗拉出手搂住腰转了身，整个人都被提起来，放到了鞋柜上。鞋柜上本来摆放的东西滚来滚去落了一地——包括摆放已久的润滑液——至于为什么只有润滑液而没有避孕套，月岛萤坚信这是黑尾铁朗故意的。  
并且月岛萤总算明白为什么黑尾铁朗要有一个有着超常宽度的鞋柜了——这个发情的变态黑猫——这么想着，月岛萤将一条腿架在了蹲下身的黑尾铁朗的肩膀上，居高临下地看着对方。  
既然都已经这么明显了，试试挑逗一下他也不是什么坏事。反正最后邻居来找的都是他。  
“黑尾前辈，”月岛萤伸手勾起他的下巴，“你确定？”眯起眼睛，冲着他的额头吻了一下。再度看向他的眼睛，发觉那占有欲更露骨地缠住了自己。月岛萤倒是也没有很担心——毕竟黑尾铁朗的占有欲始终都没有完全脱离自己，在某种意义上，他已经习惯了被他占有——只不过这一次大概会辛苦许多。  
黑尾铁朗伸手将月岛萤的另一条腿也搭在了自己的肩上，随后伸手扯下月岛萤的短裤和内裤。月岛萤也稍微抬起身，好让对方为所欲为。  
“月——今天好乖”黑尾铁朗先后退，将月岛萤的下身衣物完全褪下后才又将他的长腿架在肩上，随手把衣物扔到地上，但还没等月岛萤开口，就像突然想起来什么似的捡起有些湿哒哒的内裤，撂在了门把手上。  
“我记得。”黑尾铁朗往前挪了挪，将脸向前凑，“月月不喜欢把内裤扔在地上。”  
“记得就好。”月岛萤抬手环住黑尾铁朗的头，“帮我。”  
黑尾铁朗戏谑地笑着张开唇，将月岛萤因为暴露在冷空气下而受到刺激愈发昂起的下身的前端含进口中。月岛萤摁住他的后脑勺，犹豫着，还是弯起腿让双腿张开。紧接着就被黑尾铁朗一个深喉逗弄出声，完全无法压制地开始不稳地喘息着。而黑尾铁朗在这个深喉之后将月岛萤的整根全部吐出，用舌在前端周围一圈的敏感带舔弄了几下后再次给了对方一个深喉。月岛萤不免叫出声来。黑尾铁朗一手捏住月岛萤的一条腿揉捏着腿部肌肉，一手伸到月岛萤的性器根部揉捏起阴囊。而月岛萤也无法控制地环住黑尾铁朗的头，让对方将自己的性器含的更深。黑尾铁朗也非常配合的给了月岛萤反复几次深喉，让其将精液射进自己的口腔中。  
抬头就可以看见已经脸红的可爱伴侣，看他弯下腰来伸手将口腔里的精液勾出来。然而黑尾铁朗并不想他这么做，于是用舌舔着他的指尖吮吸着，就着对方的气息将精液咽下喉咙，惹得小乌鸦又一阵脸红。  
占有。这样的月月只有我能占有。还有更多的，都是我的。  
黑尾铁朗这么想着，用一只手托住月岛萤想要逃开的手，在他手背上亲了一下才放开他。随后捡起刚刚滚落在地上的润滑液挤了满手，架着月岛萤的腿起身，将他的身体弯起来。运动员身体的柔韧性在这时就充分体现了优点。被弯起的身子将那柔软而隐蔽的弱点完全暴露在黑尾铁朗面前，让他能轻易地将润滑液碾送进去。而手指由一根快速的增加到了两根，毫不怜惜地在小穴里横冲直撞，惹得月岛萤的眼睛里流出了一点生理性泪水。而黑尾铁朗在润滑的同时俯身用牙将月岛萤的短袖运动服掀起，让他的乳尖暴露在空气中。叼其衣服的同时，他也朝月岛萤示意了眼色，月岛萤微眯着眼喘着气，用牙自己咬住了衣物。于是黑尾铁朗开始用舌在月岛萤的乳晕边打转，而后才用适合的力度咬了咬乳头，再用舌碾压着，直到这里也被染上更深的颜色。而插入下体的手指也加进了第三根，但是坏心眼地就是不摁压最容易让月岛萤重新兴奋的点——他明明知道的——而是绕着那个点徘徊，刺激其他地方的穴肉。  
黑尾铁朗感觉月岛萤松了口，于是最后舔了一下他的乳尖，看向微皱着眉头的月岛萤。  
“帮我。”月岛萤用带着颤音的声调说着，再把腿打开了一些，诱人而色气的观感更盛了，“黑尾前辈——快点，不做吗？”见对方已经看向自己，月岛萤挑起了他自知的能完全勾引黑尾铁朗欲望的笑容。  
你有你的占有欲，我也有我的控制欲，看谁玩得过谁。  
“月月现在一点都不乖。”黑尾铁朗松开手抽出手指将月岛萤往前拉，让他的大半个臀部都挪出鞋柜边缘，将他的身体弯的更厉害，让穴口充分暴露在他眼前。然后伸手将鞋柜边的软垫抽过来，示意月岛萤抬起屁股，将软垫压在他身下。  
然后仔细看了看在往外流着液体的月岛萤正在不断开合的后穴，舔了舔唇角，暴躁地脱下自己的裤子扒下内裤，将硬挺的性器直接送进月岛萤体内。被比刚才还要粗大的异物侵入后，月岛萤不自觉地将后穴紧缩，发出来了呻吟。而马上他就感觉到一股液体冲进了他的体内。而在发觉这是黑尾铁朗的精液后，月岛萤知道自己又勃起了。  
“黑尾前辈今天未免太快了一点。”挑起眼角调笑着。  
“我刚刚可没有解决过。”黑尾铁朗倒是一点也不羞愧，扶住月岛萤的腿，“会用后面让你再高潮一次。”月岛萤听他这么说着，靠着墙伸手将自己的眼镜摘下。  
“那就拜托黑尾哥哥好好地侵犯我，让我快点再射一次。”  
他本来只是想再多逗一逗自家恋人，却在黑尾铁朗眼神一沉之后发觉这个突然想出来的称呼和这个句子起到的效果比他想象的要更暴力更性感。而由不得他再度改口，猛烈的攻势立刻就让他软了腰无力反抗。  
身体相碰着叫嚣着，月岛萤的前列腺不断地被黑尾铁朗精准地碾压。而黑尾铁朗在一次次碾压后继续向深处挺入，让月岛萤不由得叫出声，并且色气的呻吟越来越大，但还暂时不至于吵到邻居。穴口边缘流出了半透明的液体滴在地板上，甚至有一些从鞋柜的缝隙里渗了进去。月岛萤的各处皮肤都透出了好看的红色，引诱着身上的他的所有者进行更猛烈的进攻。交合之处在摩擦下也有些发红，被搅动的混合液体在穴口边缘泛起了一丝白沫。  
黑尾铁朗刚想要惩罚自家好看还会引诱自己的恋人——比方先抽离出去让月岛萤恳求自己——就被月岛萤再度抢先一步：“铁朗哥哥，不能再深一点吗——再多一点，我还要——”  
都已经这样了，说出去的话又收不回来，索性再糟糕一点，反正最后道歉的都是他。  
月岛萤带着轻微的恶意这么想着，于是将更加放肆的话脱口而出，勾引着身上的男人更加暴力地侵犯自己。  
我可是也看见了有小姑娘在对你指指点点的。  
“铁朗哥哥，操我。”  
比以往任何一次都要暴躁，发狠了冲撞着月岛萤已经被他进入习惯的后穴。月岛萤也相当顺从——本来就是他自己惹起来的——将腰和臀不断地往黑尾铁朗那边送。相互的长时间迎合使得双方身上都流出了细密的汗珠。黑尾铁朗俯身堵上了更加放肆吟叫的月岛萤的嘴，一边继续抽送插入着一边和月岛萤舌吻。呻吟被压碎了一片片漏出来。结束了这个吻后，月岛萤已经快没有换气的力气，声音也沙哑着叫不出来。“还是稍微克制一点——要是真的吵到邻居就不好了。”黑尾铁朗说着又给了月岛萤一个吻，让他没有机会完全换气。  
明明说让隔壁听到也没有关系，笨蛋。  
但是月岛萤明白他是担心自己的嗓子。在这个漫长的吻结束后，他咬上黑尾铁朗的鼻尖：“那就请铁朗哥哥再快一点，这样更容易让我不叫出声。”  
“小坏蛋。”黑尾铁朗咬住下唇，可以说已经将月岛萤牢固地压在自己的阴茎上。随后开始大开大合，先抽离后再直接插到最深处，听着月岛萤被快感淹没而发出的无力的无声喘息。肉体相撞的羞耻升倒愈发明显，还有交合处传来的水声。  
随着一次次地大力操弄和顶入，月岛萤能感受到自己已经快要到达顶点，于是喘息着伸手掀起黑尾铁朗的衣物，让对方露出结实的腹部肌肉，在他最后几下撞击中发出最后一声呻吟，将精液溅到黑尾铁朗的腹部。而后穴的再度收紧也让黑尾铁朗第二次将精液灌进月岛萤的小穴，黏腻地和对方纠结在一起。  
黑尾铁朗轻轻放下月岛萤的腿，用手抹去腹部的狼藉用舌头舔走咽下。月岛萤就这么看着他完成这件事——他现在连别过头的力气都没有了——然后被对方抱起，走向浴室。黑尾铁朗确实察觉到了小乌鸦的无力——连夹紧后穴不让乱七八糟的液体流出来的力气都没有了——于是他将双手搁在月岛萤的臀下，还调戏般地揉了揉他的臀瓣。  
然后被月岛萤轻轻咬上了鼻尖。

被抱进浴室浸在温度适宜的水中时，月岛萤顺从地窝在黑尾铁朗怀里，伸手转着对方湿漉漉的头发。  
“月月——以后可不可以还那么叫我。”  
“什么？”月岛萤当然知道他说的是什么，但假装自己一无所知。黑尾铁朗拿鼻尖蹭着他，冲他撒娇，已经完全没有一开始的那么露骨的占有欲了——只是暂时被发泄完了而已。  
“月月——”  
“都说过了你足够有吸引力，那么担心干什么。”月岛萤转过身来看着他，对上了黑尾铁朗的眼睛。  
“因为月月的魅力比我大的多了。”黑尾铁朗抵住他的额头。  
“……那你要是下一次换个让我舒服的姿势，我不介意再考虑一下，铁朗哥哥。”  
他知道自己在惹火，也明确地感受到了黑尾铁朗僵硬住的身体和再次出现轻微占有欲的眼神。  
但反正明天也没事，待在家里也没什么不好。  
但是还是把放在鞋柜上的润滑液拿走好了。那个姿势真是有够折磨人的。


End file.
